The present invention relates to a stepless speed change gear using one or more one-way clutches.
There have been many kinds of stepless speed change gears according to the prior art such as a chain drive type, a traction drive type, a slide coupling type and so on including a one-way clutch type as illustrated in FIG. 17.
In the stepless speed change gear shown in FIG. 17, a speed change link 7' having a movable support point Q' is connected to a transmission link 5' which is connected to an input shaft 3' and an input side member 4' which rotates about a center p' of an output shaft of a one-way clutch. However, such a stepless speed change gear is insufficient in link mechanism and can be used only for transmission of small power.
There are problems in the other type of stepless speed change gears such as the traction drive type, etc. that not only they have large transmission loss but also they have large size, heavy weight and complicated construction.